galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sethaleya Suzerainty
|capital = Sikhe |language = Sxhax |demonym = Sethaleyan |population = ~52 billion |species = Sethaleya, Djeri, Manxa |government = Suzerainty |leader = Suzerain Ranor}}The Sethaleya Suzerainty is a Sethaleya faction from the Triangulum Galaxy. They are technologically advanced, controlling over two hundred systems, and are one of the two founding factions of the Iralek Alliance. Government The Suzerainty is controlled by a single Suzerain, who is the most powerful Sethaleya in the Suzerainty. They control the people through either direct command or through puppet governments, annexed by force, with no power other than some domestic law-making ability. Rulership is passed down by the Suzerain to a chosen noble, usually a close relation. Ileva, the capital city of Sikhe, is the seat of government. Size There are two hundred and fifteen systems under the control of the Suzerainty, containing over fifty billion individuals. This is a very small portion of the Iralek Sector. Around three billion of these individuals are Djeri, and nine billion Manxa. Notable worlds Notable planets in the Suzerainty. *Sikhe - Sethaleya homeworld *Yerum - first Sethaleya colony outside Khaira system *Insus - second-largest trade hub *Hatshem - Djeri homeworld *Maan - Manxa homeworld *Vensus - major research planet Culture The culture of the Suzerainty is one with emphasis on individual freedom and factional pride. Subjects of the Suzerainty are expected to defend it as best they can, but military service is never compulsory. Education Education is divided into three stages, one of which is mandatory. Primary education must be attended, between the ages of five and nine, and lays down basic knowledge in mathematics, language, history, the sciences, and engineering. Secondary education is optional, and taken by around 76% of students. Seven subjects are chosen from a list of subjects which are far more specific and detailed than those before. This stage goes from the age of nine to fourteen. Tertiary education is only for those who do very well in secondary education- around 10% are admitted. They do two (usually linked) specialised subjects, under the supervision of experts in those fields. Entertainment The Suzerainty has holovision, which is the main entertainment medium. Planets usually have their own channels, as the Suzerainty has no FTL communication system (relying on ships). Arts Art has faded in the public consciousness of the Suzerainty in recent years. Historic tapestries, paintings, and statues are still very valuable, however. Music is still popular, of many genres. Religion The state promotes no particular religion, and makes a point of remaining secular. It permits freedom of religion, however. Several small religions are present within the Suzerainty, with significant followings, but they do not cover the majority of the population. Language Sxhax is the official language of the Suzerainty. This language has forty different sounds and an alphabet of thirty-nine graphemes- the last sound is implied by other letters. The language has many dialects and corruptions in various places. The Djeri global language, prior to annexation, was Herishot. That of the Manxa was Islian. Economy The Suzerainty is economically strong. It has a free-market economy, with an un-subsidised private sector and very few public sector economic activities. Tax is reasonable, and the government controls the insurance industry. Official currency is the Rem. Coins are made from stainless steel, but the majority of transactions are done electronically. Technology An advanced civilisation, the Suzerainty possesses fusion technology, large numbers of spacecraft, helium-3 mining capacity, and shift-technology. Spacecraft can travel faster-than-light due to the use of drives which partially shift them into the unobservable dimensions of Omni 01. They are capable of entering only one extra dimension, giving their ships the capability to move at around one hundred times c. This is not possible within strong gravitational wells, such as near stars. For weaponry, the Suzerainty use lasers, missiles, and railguns. Lasers are near-infrared weapons with 3m apertures, capable of either transmitting energy in an explosive single pulse or drilling using several successive pulses. Missiles are either nuclear (fusion-boosted) or kinetic. Their railguns accelerate 50 kg ferrous slugs to around 1% of light speed, with kinetic energies equivalent to 54 kilotons of TNT. Such weapons are useful in short-range combat. For defences, ships have titanium or steel hulls. Military The Suzerainty maintains armed forces as a whole and for each vassal colony. Those of the Suzerainty are far larger, more advanced, and more powerful. Armies Each colony has its own professional defence force. Handheld projectile and laser rifles are used, and where needed, they are equipped with vehicles such as ATVs and tanks. Armies often have anti-air and anti-space emplacements installed in their jurisdiction. Navies Colonies near bodies of water often construct small navies of vessels, usually including destroyers and aircraft carriers. These are for defense. Great Fleet The Great Fleet is the fleet of Sikhe and the Suzerainty. Tens of thousands of ships compose it, of many classes, constructed in the various factory-worlds. It is responsible for attacking the Suzerainty's enemies, defending its boundaries, and defeating any rebellious forces. Local Fleets Colonies usually have a small fleet and a spaceport. The fleet often consists of a few destroyers and cruisers, usually to defend the industrial shipping more than anything else. Allies Allies of the Suzerainty. The Sequence The Sequence and the Suzerainty are good allies. Much Suzerainty technology has been purchased from the Sequence, including shift-fields, and the two factions assist each other often. The Sikhean Brotherhood Since the Suzerainty and the Brotherhood were, until recently, at war, they are distrustful of each other. However, they work together at present. Republic of the Wheel Another ally of the Suzerainty. They work together. United Vannah Planets The UVP often assists the Suzerainty in its missions. Neutrals Races which are neither allies nor enemies of the Suzerainty. Shekeshta Hegemony The Iralek Alliance has a shaky non-aggression pact with the Hegemony. Enemies Enemies of the Suzerainty. Nemesis Legion The Suzerainty and its allies are desperately trying to hold the Nemesis Legion back. Kite Kite vanguards attacking have led the Suzerainty to declare war on them. Censul The Censul have fought the Suzerainty, and as such are seen as its enemies. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord